


In Your Eyes

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, oikage decade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Extremely Tiny One Shots Of Oikage Less Than 30 WordsI have an extremely tiny attention span so i wrote these for my fellow people who have trouble focusing for more than 5 minutes.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Emotions and what they do to you

Word count- 21  
  
Tobio didn't know what it was like to feel.  
  
  
But Tooru taught him envy, disappointment, happiness and worst of all, love.


	2. Smiling those smiles

Word count-19  
  
Tooru could smile those hollow grins all day;  
  
Until Tobio came in and made him smile only genuine ones


	3. Running to him

Word count-18  
  
Before he and Tobio begun loving, Tooru had wanted to run.  
  
Now he only ran into his arms.


	4. One forgot while the other remembered

Word Count- 24  
  
To Tobio, the hurt from Tooru's attempted blow had long faded.

To Tooru, it felt as though he was the one who'd been struck.


	5. A mistake he once made

Word count- 21

Tooru had promised to love, cherish and treasure Tobio.

Above all, he'd promised to never hurt him again, physically or emotionally.


	6. More than that

Word Count- 28

A rival, an enemy, someone he needed to beat to be the best; initially, that's all Tooru was to Tobio.

Now, he was the love of his life.


	7. The ringing of bells

Word count- 27

They say you hear bells when you meet your soulmate.

But to Tobio, the sound of Tooru's laughter told him more than a bell he should've heard.


	8. The imperfect definition of perfect

Word count- 22

Tooru tried his best to be perfect in front of others.

But when he finally cracked, Tobio was there to hold him.


	9. In his eyes

Word count- 29

Tobio knew there was more to what Tooru felt than envy and jealousy, even though he lacked social skills, because he saw it all in Tooru's eyes.


	10. Dream of us

Word count- 25

Tooru's sleeping pill of choice was Kageyama Tobio.

His soft snoring, the occasional smile and his arms around his waist, gently lulled Tooru to sleep


	11. Gift of the present

Word count- 30

Maybe Tooru was not meant for Tobio.

Maybe, Tobio was not the one for Tooru.

Maybe, just maybe, they'd both part some day.

But today, it just felt so right.


	12. An alien feeling

Word count-16

Tooru was disappointed they hadn't seen any aliens night sky watching.

Tobio was oblivious to the fact that he'd gone to see aliens and not Tooru's face.


	13. The Real Win

Word count-30

Jealousy and envy long gone, Tooru stands with Tobio by his side and shiny medals around their necks.

From rivals to teammates to lovers, the curtain falls on their journey.


End file.
